Uma combinação imperfeita
by kl.ly
Summary: "Mandão, folgado, salafrário, grosso, cínico..." Esse era Neji Hyuuga o homem que estava prestes a mudar sua vida...
1. Chapter 1

Uma linda e gélida manhã em Londres, mas nada de novo afinal todos os outros dias das semanas haviam sido do mesmo jeito, mas Ten-Ten que acreditará que naquele domingo poderia dormir até mais tarde estava completamente enganada, ouviu seu celular tocar dentro da gaveta do criado-mudo ao seu lado, o aparelho parecia descontrolado, quando ela percebeu que o telefone não parará de tocar ficou arrependida de não ter desligado o aparelho, o som continuava a perturbar seus ouvidos até que desistiu de ficar se revirando tentando abafar o som com os travesseiros, e ficou surpresa ao pegar o aparelho e ver que a ligação... Bem, era uma grande surpresa para si, afinal era de sua casa.

- Ten-Ten?

- Mãe..? – Respondeu ela sonolenta, bocejando.

- Querida precisa voltar pra o Japão amanhã.

- Como é que é? – Sentou ela em um pulo só com os olhos arregalados de surpresa

- É isso mesmo Ten-Ten, aconteceu algo que exige a sua presença aqui.

Dessa vez Ten-Ten ouvirá a voz de seu pai,uma voz grossa e ríspida só de ouvi-lo seu sangue parecia se congelar, como se tivesse do lado de fora da sua casa, naquele frio horrendo.

- O que aconteceu?

- Quando você chegar aqui conversaremos, melhor não venha amanhã, venha hoje mesmo, pegue o primeiro voou que conseguir, é de urgência!

- Mas Pa.. – ela só conseguirá ouvir o barulho... Como um "tu-tu-tu", percebendo que sua ligação havia sido encerrada e como sempre com a última palavra de seu pai.

Ela ficou ali com o seu celular na mão, imaginando o que o seu pai queria de tão urgência após tantos pensamentos ela se jogou de volta sobre a cama, com uma das mãos à testa suspirando pesado.

- Como pôde falar assim com ela? – falava em tom alto a Sra. Mitsashi.

- É melhor assim. – disse o Sr. Mitsashi sem se virar para olhar sua esposa

- Já não basta o que ela vai ter que passar por agora por sua culpa? – disse a Sra.

- Minha culpa? – dessa vez o Sr. Mitsashi virará para olhar sua esposa nos olhos e aproveitou, levantando-se da cama de casal – Você queria que eu fizesse o que naquela época? Estávamos à beira de morrer de fome, minha empresa havia sofrido um grande golpe! O que você queria que eu fizesse?

A Sra. Mitsashi estava sem fala dessa vez, ele tinha razão era um sacrifício que eles tiveram que fazem para que sua filha tivesse o conforto que tem hoje.

- Eu sei... – respirou fundo ela, levando os dedos da mão direta à testa com uma expressão cansada e preocupada.

- Não podíamos ter feito nada, além disso, ela irá entender... Calma. – disse ele, colocando suas mãos sobre os ombros da esposa na tentativa de reconfortá-la.

Ten-Ten já havia se levantado e tomado uma bela ducha demorada, trocado sua roupa, estava sem fome naquela manhã e apreensiva então decidiu sair de sua casa, dar uma volta e se despedir da sua tão sonhada Londres que não sabe se um dia iria vê-la novamente, provavelmente sim, mas tão cedo.

O celular de Ten-Ten que permanecia em seu bolso começou a tocar uma melodia sensível, rapidamente ela pegou o aparelho de seu bolso e viu quem era.

- Olá Lee! Nossa como você retornou rápido! – disse ela contente

- Fiquei surpresa por você ter me ligado que quis logo saber o que era, sabe que sou meio curioso. – disse o jovem da outra linha.

Uma conversa descontraída começara ali no telefone, mas Lee não era bobo não era por maldade da Ten-Ten, mas ela não ligava muito pra ele a não ser que precisasse de algo e como era vice-presidente de uma empresa de aviação suspeitou logo que era quisesse algo relacionado a isso, então sem mais delongas foi direto ao assunto:

- Ten-Ten o que você deseja? – disse ela um pouco sério e ríspido demais.

- C-como assim Lee...? – disse ela um pouco sem graça

- Eu conheço você... Pelo menos um pouco, o que aconteceu? – dizia ele

- Eu preciso voltar pro Japão urgentemente, não me pergunte por que, meu pai apenas me mandou voltar imediatamente e você sabe como ele é... – disse ela tristonha

- Entendi. Quer passagem urgente não é? – soltou uma leve risada do outro lado

- Sim! – disse ela abrindo um singelo sorriso

Apesar de saber como Lee deveria se sentir com tudo aquilo, ficou aliviada por saber que talvez ele a entendesse e percebesse que não fazia aquilo por mal, simplesmente por não ter tempo para ficar jogando papo fora.

- Às 16h00 horas está bom? – perguntou ele ao analisar alguns arquivos

- Está excelente Lee! Muitíssimo obrigada! –disse sorridente do outro lado

Depois de algumas despedidas a ligação foi encerrada e Ten-Ten se sentia aliviada por tudo ter dado certo, feliz por poder voltar e rever sua família, mas arrasada por ter que deixar Londres o lugar de seus sonhos. Mas o que lhe perturbava constantemente era ter que voltar para casa tão repentinamente, mas logo afastou esses pensamentos e foi arrumar suas malas.

_Minna, minnaaaaa, fic nova *-*' isso foi só um começo, começo mesmo ~ a história ainda vai ficar muuito melhor *-*_

_essa fic veio de uma inspiração louuuca de todos os doramas que já vi na vida até agora então tem de tudo um pouco (?_

_arigatou gozaimasu por lerem *-*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 02:**

Plena noite de segunda-feira em Tóquio Ten-Ten estava em frente à sua casa, grande como sempre, porém de certo modo simples não era algo muito extravagante. Estava tentando tomar coragem de entrar em sua própria casa! Ela amava sua família e estar com eles, mas não queria voltar para a mesma pressão de antes imposta pelo o seu pai.

- Uf, de qualquer jeito terei que encarar isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. – dizendo isso deu mais alguns passos em direção à porta da casa e girando a maçaneta da mesma percebeu que estava trancada, antes que sua mão encostasse-se à porta alguém já a estava abrindo e logo que viu seu rosto lhe deu um abraço apertado.

- Ten-Ten minha querida, que saudade! – disse sua mãe

- Ah, olá mãe... Também senti sua falta! – disse ela encostando suas mãos nos ombros da mãe

Ficaram nesse estado por alguns segundos, logo sua mãe a soltou e ajudou-a carregar suas malas para dentro as duas conversavam descontraídas Ten-Ten ficava um pouco insegura a na sua casa, olhava para os lados, cantos, onde pudesse encontrar de relance seu pai ele sempre será rigoroso, mas aquela ligação... Aquela maldita ligação não sairá de sua mente, enquanto não soubesse o que estava por vir, não se sentiria aliviada.

Ten-Ten se sentou sobre o sofá maciço e esperou até que sua mãe tivesse a coragem de tocar no assunto, mas nada aconteceu ela preparava o chá era como se estivesse nervosa e não quisesse tocar no assunto, Ten-Ten não viu outra opção e logo perguntou:

- Por que tive que retornar tão rápido? – perguntou diretamente

- O que? – respondeu sua mãe como se não tivesse entendido

- Você entendeu mãe. – bufou ela

- Bem... – ela pegou os dois copos com chá e os levou para sala os pondo encima da pequena mesa de centro, sentando-se ao lado da filha – Há muito tempo seu pai e eu tomamos uma atitude um pouco tanto quanto drástica.

- Drástica? Como assim? – perguntou ela sem entender

- Foi há muito tempo, quando você tinha 5 anos estávamos passando por uma crise financeira muito grande seu pai havia perdido o emprego com o incêndio que havia acontecido na fábrica e eles não remuneraram ninguém, foi tudo tão horrível pensamos que teríamos que dar você para a adoção e quando essa ideia foi cogitada eu chorei tanto não queria dar você a ninguém minha filha... – dizia ela, agora pegando na mão da sua filha e a olhando em seus olhos – Mas foi então que seu pai conheceu um homem muito poderoso. Hiashi Hyuuga.

- Hyuuga? Esse nome me recorda algo... – disse ela revirando os olhos como se estivesse atrás de alguma lembrança

-Hyuuga é o nome de uma família muito poderosa Ten-Ten, é como se fosse um nome da realeza.

Ten-Ten soltou um breve riso com o que a mãe acabará de dizer.

- Ten-Ten isso não é para rir! É a mais pura verdade! – disse a mãe descontente com a "gracinha" da filha

- Eu já entendi, mas o que isso tem haver comigo? Eu tive que sair de Londres pra ouvir historia de "realeza"?

- É claro que não, você que me atrapalhou enquanto eu lhe contava a história!

- Então continue mãe. – disse olhando fixamente para a mãe

- Seu pai e ele se conheceram e ficaram "próximos", o Sr. Hyuuga estava querendo uma esposa decente para seu filho e sabia que seu pai lhe criava muito bem

- Uma esposa? - perguntou assustada imaginando o que poderia ser

- Então foi feita uma aliança – continuou dizendo a Sra. Mitsashi – Concordaram que quando você fizesse 18 anos teria que se casar com o filho do Hiashi Hyuuga, o Neji Hyuuga dois anos mais velho que você.

- Como é? Casar-me como assim mãe? Como assim me casar com alguém que nem conheço? Como puderam fazer isso comigo? Sem o meu consentimento? Isso é um insulto! – começou a falar ela, nervosa, se levantando e brigando, histérica.

- Ten-Ten não tínhamos outra opção não queríamos mandar você para adoção, não podíamos fazer isso! – disse ela chateada e deprimida

- Como meu pai pode aceitar isso? Isso é como se eu fosse um objeto, eu nem sei quem é esse homem... E se ele for um pervertido? – Dessa ela com os olhos enormemente abertos surpresa

- Mas o que é isso minha filha, ele é filho de um homem tão sério como o Sr. Hyuuga não seria esse tipo de gente não tenha ideias absurdas – disse a Sr. Mitsashi bufando.

- Eu não vou me casar com ele. – disse ela séria.

- Ten-Ten quem você acha que nos sustentou esse tempo todo? – perguntou-lhe

- Como assim?

- O Sr. Hyuuga que deu esse emprego ótimo ao seu pai quando ninguém mais se importava, ele foi um homem muito bondoso em fazer isso.

- Bondoso? Ele abriu mão da felicidade do seu filho e com a minha! – disse ela irritada

- Você fala assim como se estivesse interessada em outra pessoa, não era você mesma que dizia que não se importava com sentimentos para não atrapalhar seu futuro?

- Eu sei perfeitamente disso, e ainda continuou pensando assim, mas não queria ter uma vida de casada agora! Eu quero viajar muito ainda, começar a minha faculdade por céus eu não quero um casamento!

- Você poderá fazer tudo isso sem problema nenhum! Só terá que viver lá com ele e toda a sua família... –disse-lhe isso com medo da reação da filha

- COMO? Viver com a família dele? Isso não é para mim, eu não tenho toda essa classe e etc.! – Ficando apavorada só de imaginar tudo isso

- Você não vai se casar com ele? – disse uma voz ao fundo que as duas mulheres olharam para trás para poder ver de onde a voz vinha e perceberam que a voz masculina era de ninguém menos que o Sr. Mitashi.

- Pai... – foi a única palavra que pode dizer

- Ten-Ten eu sei muito bem que tirei a sua felicidade e liberdade como você tanto queria, mas se lembra de todas as vezes que disse que às vezes temos que fazer sacrifícios? Então esse é um dos exemplos eu tive que fazer o sacrifício de concordar com essa aliança, pra que não passássemos fome. E talvez a sua seja se casar, não estou lhe obrigando, mas se não se casar com ele... Bem a aliança estará desfeita. – disse ele com alguns dedos da mão direita nas têmporas

- Então ótimo a aliança desfeita eu não me caso com ele, não há coisa melhor! – disse ela sorrindo e sentando relaxada sobre o sofá

- Menina você tem mesmo 18 anos? Não pensa não? – disse o pai dela surpreso com a "inteligência" da filha

- O que quer dizer com isso? – olhou para trás vendo o pai se aproximar com passos lentos

- Se você não se casar com ele, perdemos tudo, tudo! Tudo que temos, meu emprego vem dele se não se casar perco meu emprego e tudo que temos. – disse ele olhando a fixamente ar

- Então...

- Minha filha, se não quiser está tudo bem... Nós daremos um jeito de conseguir retomar tudo novamente – disse a mãe sorrindo, mas Ten-Ten via de longe que aquele sorriso era forçado se antes que era mais "fácil" conseguir um ótimo emprego seu pai não havia conseguido imagine agora depois de tanto tempo...

- Quero um tempo para pensar, por favor. – disse ela se levanto e se retirando do ambiente indo em direção as escadas se dirigindo ao seu quarto.

Seus pais ficaram lhe observando dar cada passo.

- Não quero que ela se sinta obrigada por isso! Você fez parecer como se fosse obrigação dela! – disse a Sra. Mitashi um pouco alterada

- Mas de certo modo é. – disse o Sr. Mitashi na ironia.

- Eu não entendo você sempre agindo assim – bufou ela

- Não quero que ela se sinta obrigada só disse a ela a mais pura verdade oras.

- Está bem, está bem, vamos para o quarto dormir... Estou exausta. – se levantou fazendo o mesmo caminho que Ten-Ten, sendo acompanhada por seu marido, a diferença é que após acabarem as escadas o quarto dos dois ficavam do cominho oposto ao da filha.

Após algumas horas pensando deitada em sua cama, Ten-Ten tomou sua decisão, levantou-se da cama em um pulo saindo de seu quarto com passos rápidos, decidida do que iria fazer!

Abriu a porta do quarto de seus pais com tudo e se deparou com uma cena não muito agradável, eles estavam aos beijos e caricias.

- AAAAHHH, Eca... – disse ela revirando o rosto e fazendo uma cara de nojo, colocando sua língua para fora.

- Que é? Acha que você nasceu como, por pensamento? – disse o Sr. Mitashi se arrumando na cama – E a culpa é sua menina, você que não sabe bater na porta, não demos essa educação a você!

- Ah, filha querida, desculpe por fazer você presenciar essa cena... – disse a Sra. Mitashi

- Tanto faz, eu tomei minha decisão e vim falar, se ficar agindo assim eu vou embora! – disse ela fazendo uma singela ameaça, segurando a porta e dando alguns passos para trás.

- Que isso minha filha querida, venha aqui! – levantou ele em um pulo, colocando as mãos em volta dos ombros da filha – Minha queridinha... – deu-lhe um leve belisco

- Ai... Querido pai, cuidado!

Os dois se sentaram no sofá, e a Sra. Mitashi se arrumou, Ten-Ten ficou no meio dos dois, com as mãos sobre os joelhos.

- Bem... Eu já me decidi. – disse ela olhando para o chão

- O que você decidiu? – perguntou ansioso

- Queria não importa o que você decidiu, estaremos com você, lembre-se que não é obrigada a se casar com ele. – disse a Sra. Mitashi com a mesma voz gentil de sempre

- Eu vou me casar com ele! – Ao dizer essas palavras ergueu sua cabeça

- Que alivio! – abraçou-a o Sr. Mitashi

- Ten-Ten... – pegou as mãos da filha Sra. Mitashi

- Está tudo bem mãe, eu considero isso o certo e não faz diferença mesmo, afinal quero apenas me concentrar nos meus estudos, apenas isso não deve ser tão ruim assim! – disse ela determinada que tudo "daria certo"

- Será mesmo que não é tão ruim assim? Tenho minhas dúvidas... – pensou ela em silêncio enquanto seus pais estavam ali do seu lado.

_Bem gente tem mais um capitulo ai, eu to inspiradona pra essa fic *-* por isso deixei as outras de lado D: perdão por isso, prometo retomá-las em breve :D_

_deixem reviews *O* arigatou :3_


End file.
